Turbocharger systems are frequently used to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines. While sheet metal housings have been proposed to reduce costs and weight associated with the turbocharger assembly, many compressor housings are fabricated using a casting process to maintain structural integrity and realize more complex geometries that achieve performance targets. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lighter weight and lower cost compressor housing capable of achieving complex geometries and other performance objectives using a simple fabrication process and without compromising structural integrity.